The present invention relates to wall fans and in particular to a heating and cooling system with a temperature differential switch, the system configured to use the outside air to heat or cool a space when the temperature of the outside air is favorable rather than operating a heater or a cooler, or a Heating, Ventilating, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system.
The cost of heating and air conditioning can be a substantial burden to users. Also, conventional heating and air conditioning systems create a carbon footprint damaging the environment. Conventional HVAC systems generally cycle a refrigerant to cool air or use a heater to heat air, and then circulate the cooled or heated air to various rooms. However, when a heater, a cooler, or an HVAC system is operating, and ambient outdoor air may also be available to drive indoor temperature a desired indoor temperature, known heaters, coolers, and HVAC systems do not take advantage of the potential energy savings.
Therefore, what is needed is a system which, depending on a desired indoor temperature and current outdoor temperature, will either draw the outdoor air into the indoor space when the outdoor air temperature is favorable, or will heat or cool indoor air when the outdoor air temperature is not favorable.